The present disclosure generally relates to a surgical apparatus for fusing adjacent bone structures, and, more particularly, to a segmented and/or modular apparatus and method for fusing adjacent vertebrae.
The fusion of adjacent bone structures is commonly performed to provide for long-term replacement to compensate for vertebral subluxation typically caused by severe trauma to the spine, degenerative or deteriorated bone disorders, e.g., osteoporosis, abnormal curvature of the spine (scoliosis or kyphosis) and/or weak or unstable spine conditions typically caused by infections or tumors. In addition, an intervertebral disc, which is a ligamentous cushion disposed between adjacent vertebrae, may also undergo deterioration or degeneration as a result of injury, disease, tumor or other disorders. The disk shrinks or flattens leading to mechanical instability and painful disc translocations, commonly referred to as a “slipped disc” or “herniated disc”.
Conventional procedures for disc surgery include partial or total excision of the injured disc portion, e.g., discectomy, and replacement of the excised disc with biologically acceptable plugs or bone wedges. The plugs are driven between adjacent vertebrae to maintain normal intervertebral spacing and to achieve, over a period of time, bony ingrowth or “fusion” with the plug and opposed vertebrae.
Alternatively, a metallic fusion cage may be inserted within a tapped bore or channel formed in the intervertebral space thereby stabilizing the vertebrae and maintaining a pre-defined intervertebral space. A pair of fusion cages may also be implanted within the intervertebral space. After a period of time, the soft cancellous bone of the surrounding vertebral bone structures infiltrates the cage through a series of apertures in the cage wall and unites with bone growth inducing substances disposed within an internal cavity of the cage wall to eventually form a solid fusion of the adjacent vertebrae.